A Week-Long Party
by TheAwesomeArtemis
Summary: Join the seven and their friends for a party, thrown for them by the gods. Read as we find out the drama and laughs at a god-thrown party.
1. Chapter 1

**A Week-Long Party**

**Part 1: A Party?**

**A.N. Welcome everyone to the party! This party takes place after the second war with Gaea. Hope you enjoy a new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO stories Uncle Rick does.**

**Prologue:**

The seven plus Grover, Nico, Thaila, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, and the Stolls were bored. They were sitting in cabin one talking about various things, things such as their pranks, adventures, and other stuff. They were swallowed in a bright light and brought to the center of the cabins. Then everyone else flashed there too. Soon, all the gods and goddesses were there.

"Hello everybody!" Apollo cheered

"We are throwing you a week long party to celebrate your two victories!" squealed Aphrodite

"Yes, we have decided to reward you all with a party. Also some of your wishes may come true" Zeus said

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Shouted Apollo and Hermes

With a snap of their fingers decorations, music, food, disco balls, a dance floor, and a stage appear, along with a few other things.

The fifteen kids that were in the Zeus cabin smiled. Annabeth and Percy were kissing hoping their parents didn't see them. The other 13 smiled. They were going to do something, something they hadn't done since someone's 16th birthday.

"Hey!" they both shouted as they were pulled apart and lifted into the air

"INTO THE LAKE" Clarisse Shouted

The campers cheered and marched to the lake. Percy and Annabeth smirked, they would do the same thing they did on that someone's 16th birthday. They were thrown into the lake. Once again an air bubble formed. When they reached the surface again Annabeth shouted:

"That. Was. Amazing!"

"EWWW" the campers shouted

"Whatever"

The gods flashed next to them

"So everybody, what do you wanna do first?" they asked

"Well I wanna do what we were doing just a moment ago" said Percy

"And what would that be son?" Poseidon asked

"Well we were-"He was cut off when Annabeth put her hand over his mouth.

"We weren't doing anything"

"In fact, I think we were getting ready for a game of truth or dare" Thalia stated

"We could play truth or dare where we can do extreme things for your dares" Hermes said and Apollo nodded

"That"

"Sounds"

"Awesome" the Stolls said in harmony

"Alright but we need somewhere out of the way" Percy stated

"We could go up to Olympus" Hermes suggested

"Yea that's sounds great!"

**A.N. Hope you like the chapter please come back soon to read the next one!**

**See ya soon,**

**Hestia'sTheBest**


	2. Truth or Dare

**A Week-Long Party**

**Part 2: Why did I pick dare?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO Uncle Rick does.**

**To make this Easier on myself I'm going to use initials P for Percy, A for Annabeth, TS and CS Stolls, N Nico, T Thalia, C Clarisse, CR Chris, G Grover, K Katie, J Jason, PM piper, F Frank, H Hazel, and L Leo.**

READ ABOVE FIRST IT IS IMPORTANT

All of us flashed to Olympus. Okay Nico goes first.

**N:** "Percy truth or dare?"

**P:** "Dare"

**N**: "Alright, hey dad can you-" he whispered into his ear

"Yea, I can do that" Hades smirked

**N: "**Okay then, Percy I dare you to make out with Annabeth while Luke watches you"

**P**: "Oh Gods why did we do this? WHY DID I PICK DARE?!"

**A:** "I don't know Percy, I don't know"

*Luke flashes in while Percy and Annabeth start to make out*

"Hey everyone I-"

…

"ANNABETH?!" he half screamed while gaping "What-how-why- YOU LIKE HIM YOUR—WITH _HIM_?! "

The demigods were cracking up

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Me too" Athena stated

"For once I agree with her" Poseidon said "Hades get him the Hades out of her so they can stop that"

"Fine" Hades said while rolling his eyes

When Luke left Percy said:

**P: "**That was hilarious! Did you see his face?"

**T:** "Yea good one Nico"

**N:** "Why thank you"

**T:** "Percy go"

**P:** Travis: Truth or Dare?

**TS: **Dare

**P:** I dare you to run around camp telling everyone that: THERES A PARTY IN MY TUMMY IM GONNA BE SICK

**TS**: Awwww but I don't wanna

**P**: Well, you have too

"Let's watch him" Hermes said and soon a screen appeared and we watched it happen

**TS: **Okay Piper, truth or dare

**PM**: Dare

**TS: **I dare you to kiss Leo

**PM:** No offence Leo but ewwwwww!

"Do it do it do it" The whole room broke into a chant

**PM: **Fine *kisses Leo* BRB *goes to bathroom and throws up*

Wait I have a question can we ask the gods?

"Yes" they all chorused

PM: ok mom truth or dare?

"Dare"

PM: I dare you to not wear make-up for the next 48 hours

"WHAT"

PM: You heard me

Aphrodite who was now pouting said "fine" *poof no makeup*

"My turn! Athena Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What would you do to Percy if he ever cheats on Annabeth?"

PM: MOM!

"What, I'm just asking"

"Well," Athena started "First I would mercilessly torture him, then rip him to shreds, kill him, pull him out of the underworld, then kill him again."

Percy shuddered

"Very morbid"

"Okay, Nico truth or dare?"

N: Dare

"I dare you to eat cereal for every meal next week"

N: WHY WHY WHY! I'm gonna cry. Well dare isn't till later: Katie truth or dare

K: truth

N: how long have you liked Travis

Katie blushed crimson "Since I met him. Jason truth or dare?"

J: Dare

K: I dare you to kiss Leo

J: eeeeewwwwwwwwww what, whyyyyy?!

K: Just do it

J: *kisses Leo* I'm gonna be sick

L: Why is everyone kissing me today?

I think that is enough truth or dare for today

"Yea" everyone said

They flashed back then Artemis said:

"Okay everybody to bed. We will continue the party tomorrow"

And with that, they all went to sleep.

**Thank You all for reading! Join me next time,**

**Until then,**

** Hestia'sTheBest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Week-Long Party**

**Part 3: Karaoke Night**

**A.N. This chapter is slightly longer just for the fact that lyrics will be put in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this but Uncle Rick does.**

3rd Person POV:

After everyone woke up they gathered back in the center of the cabins. "Okay everyone" Apollo started "today y is karaoke night!" he then went on to explain how it would work. You would pull a piece of paper from a bucket. On that paper was a name and time period. You then would think of a song and sing it.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"First up is Annabeth Chase." I walked up to the buckets pulled out a piece of paper that read:

**Luke Castellan**

**Battle of Manhattan**

Of course it just had to be him. "Well, here goes nothing" I murmured. I walked up to the machine and picked my song. Here it goes. I smile and start to sing

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

When I finished I got a bunch of applause. This song was really written for the both of us weather I like it or not. "Was that for him?" Percy asked "yea" I replied.

**Katie's POV:**

I was next. I walk up and my paper said

**How Annabeth feels to Percy**

**After the Battle of Manhattan**

"Great, this'll be fun" I said under my breath. I picked my song and started to sing.

When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to my self that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

I got a lot of applause and walked off the stage.

**Piper's POV:**

Me next, o joy! I picked up a slip that said

**Hazel Levesque**

**Presently**

Great I continued to pick my song and sing.

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Maybe you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on; over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me  
But you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I,  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone x2  
im not alone

I got Applauded and walked off stage.

**Frank's POV:**

I was next. My paper said:

**Song from Mulan**

**The movie**

I reluctantly walked up and sang.

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns.  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within.  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win.

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Chien-po: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Yao: Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Ling: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
Mushu: This guy's got them scared to death  
Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Chien-po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

[men] BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
[men] BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
[men] BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
'til the Huns arrive.  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive.

You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man  
Out of you?

[men] BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
[men] BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
[men] BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

[everyone]BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Hoo-ah!

**Percy's POV:**

My turn now. I picked out a note that read:

**Parody song**

**By a youtuber**

This wasn't so bad a found a song and sang. **(A.N. this song is actually my favorite Parody songs ^v^)**

I know that we are out of time  
Just hold this torch and guide us out  
I know this sword's about to break  
let's just leave this mine

You slay the mobs, I'll pull my bow  
Looting their corpses and their bones  
I know that we will we will make it  
Just want to leave this mine

Trying to survive the night  
Trying to survive the night  
Oh, we'll fight to survive the night

Trying to survive the night  
Fighting on til morning light  
So, we'll fight to survive the night

Trying to survive the night  
Fighting on til morning light  
So, we'll fight to survive the night

Stuck in a haze of creeper green  
We'll fill their nest with TNT  
We'll leave a trail of explosions  
It just needs one spark

You light the way, I'll follow you  
The morning is soon, we're almost through  
I know our treasure's safe and sound  
We will make it home

Trying to survive the night  
Trying to survive the night  
Oh, we'll fight to survive the night

Trying to survive the night (we'll make it back)  
Fighting on til morning light (just hold my hand)  
So, we'll fight to survive the night (night, night, night)

Fighting to survive the night

Trying to survive the night  
Trying to survive the night  
So, we'll fight to survive the night

Trying to survive the night  
Trying to survive the night  
Oh, We'll fight to survive the night

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

And so the night went all the campers sang their hearts out till it was time for sleep.

**A.N. Hope you liked this one. All credit goes to the rightful owners of the songs used.**

**Annabeth: Say something (I'm giving Up on You) by A Great Big World**

**Katie- The Only Exeption by Paramore**

**Piper- Stronger (What doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson**

**Frank- I'll Make a Man out of You from Mulan**

**Percy- Survive the Night (a parody of stay the night) by Aureylian (The best youtuber around!) and Approaching Nirvana.**


End file.
